


For Your Consideration

by Ylevihs



Series: Something Softer [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Domesticity, Dreams, Look mom, M/M, Mikylux - Freeform, Multi, No Porn, emperor AU, i don't know how to tag without spoiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylevihs/pseuds/Ylevihs
Summary: Mitaka's been dreaming about something he's wanted for a very long time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I did the thing.

Mitaka was finishing lacing up his boots when a dark shadow fell over him. He waited until he was done putting on his shoes before looking up and taking in Kylo. Half-dressed and tired looking, eyes avoiding making contact with Mitaka’s. It looked like he’d been up all night. The larger man had his shoulders hunched over and was fidgeting with his fingers, never a good sign. 

“What can I do?” Mitaka asked quietly. He’d learned a long time ago that asking _what_ was wrong never ended well. It tended to send the Force user spiraling down whatever bleak chasm his mind had conjured for him. 

“Tell me about the dream you’ve been having,” Kylo demanded steadily, voice empty of emotion. The blankness betrayed a lot more than what Kylo may have imagined. Experience had taught Mitaka that Kylo tried to seem stony when he was scared of something. 

“The--,” Mitaka knew he shouldn’t have been surprised, but it was still a bit disconcerting to think about Kylo peering into his mind while he slept. Apparently, despite Hux’s more rigid self-control, he broadcast his emotions outward so strongly that Kylo hardly had to focus to read him. The warrior had admitted one evening that he had to make a conscious effort to see into Mitaka’s head. 

Something in the back of Mitaka’s mind coughed loudly and said oh, he means _that_ dream. And a trickle of anxiety began pooling in the bottom of his stomach even as he patted the spot next to him for Kylo to sit. 

That dream. 

It was a short one. Simple and to the point. 

Mitaka walks down the hallway towards their shared room. There’s never anyone else in the hall. He opens the door and there are no lights on in the room, but he can see. Clearly. Kylo, reclining back on the bed. Hux is resting his back against Kylo’s chest. Hux is awake—Kylo’s arms are gently wrapped around. Them. Hux and the small child asleep on Hux’s chest. Not an infant, but young. It’s unmistakable that it’s theirs. It doesn’t look like any of them—the face is never clear. But it’s clearly theirs. And Hux looks at him, beckons him over with a nod. Mitaka moves closer and places a kiss on the child’s head. His child’s head. The hair color is never the same. He kisses Hux. He kisses Kylo.  
Or perhaps Kylo meant the dream where it’s light and soft around the edges. Where the images are always less clear but there’s laughter; the shrieking, shrill kind of a child overwhelmed with delight. Like the high noise of metal wind chimes. It feels warm. And safe. And good. The other two are somewhere in the dream as well. And whatever was laughing calls him Papa and. 

And then he usually wakes up because Hux’s freezing hands have developed a sense of self preservation and somehow found their way to the warm dip between his ribcage and belly and he has to wriggle away. 

Mitaka swallowed hard. He’d been having those dreams for the past few weeks and hadn’t figured out yet how to broach the subject with either of his lovers. 

“How can you want that?” Kylo asked as he sat, not looking at Mitaka but rather staring staunchly at the wall across from them. His mouth was twitching as though he were rolling something ceaselessly around with his tongue. A flush ran through Mitaka’s veins as he recognized that Kylo had been watching him remember his dream from over his figurative shoulder. 

“I’ve wanted to have a family for years Kylo,” Mitaka admitted, a bit more sheepishly than he meant to. It was the truth, though. When he was young, whenever he was asked about his plans for the future, it had always involved a family. A child. Children, actually. He straightened and reached for Kylo’s hand, gently weaving their fingers together, grateful that Kylo allowed him to.

“But with _us_?” Kylo still wasn’t looking at him; the fingers in Mitaka’s hold clenched and released as he spoke. 

“Of course,” he shimmied as best he could closer so that their shoulders were touching. “I _love_ you two. Of course I would want to raise a family with you. But Kylo, it’s just a dream. The last thing I want is to pressure you into anything,” Which was also the truth. To say that Kylo’s familial experiences had been poor would be the understatement of the century. Mitaka knew he’d killed his own father, but not much else had ever been revealed to him on the subject. He assumed things weren’t much better with his mother. And then there was the business with his grandfather. And uncle.

While Mitaka may have always pictured himself as a family man sometime in the future, he’d hate to lose whatever it was the three of them had built together for it. There was a long pause. After a moment Mitaka managed to gather his courage. “Have you ever considered it?” he chanced asking. 

“No,” Kylo said firmly and Mitaka flinched. “You and Armitage wouldn’t make awful fathers,” he continued in a dangerous tone of voice that made Mitaka’s chest clench. The implication that Kylo would be a terrible one was left hanging tense in the air. “I don’t come from a long line of successful patriarchs,” he said bitterly and looked away at the opposite wall. 

“I don’t think you’re giving yourself enough credit,” Mitaka said carefully, bringing his other hand over to cover Kylo’s knee. It was taking more practice than he’d imagined at first to send out his emotions for Kylo to pick up on. He hoped Kylo could feel that he was being sincere. It may not have made sense to other people, the idea of Kylo being a good father, but Mitaka could see how protective he was of his own Knights. How, when he wasn’t focused on fighting the light—a practice that was in rapid decline in recent weeks to both Hux’s and Mitaka’s quiet approval—he could be patient in a way that spoke of empathy. Openly expressing his lighter urges still gave Kylo trouble; the potential was there, however. 

“And you’re giving me too much,” Kylo shifted so that Mitaka’s hand slipped from his leg. The tone of voice, however. “I wouldn’t even know where to begin,” Mitaka picked up on the change. 

“No one does. Kids don’t come with instructions. You just. You try your best and hope,” he sighed. Kylo made a snide sort of chortling noise but said nothing. 

There was silence for a moment and in it Kylo leaned over to the side, awkwardly crunching his upper body so that he could lean his head on Mitaka’s shoulder. Although Mitaka couldn’t do much about the height difference, he managed to adjust his arm and halfway wrap it around Kylo’s shoulders. Kylo nuzzled in closer and Mitaka spent a moment enjoying the steady puff of heat on his neck from the other man’s breathing. 

“And you want to have one with _me_.” While it wasn’t quite a question it certainly wasn’t said with confidence. “To go through all of it with me?”

“You and Armitage, yes,” Mitaka said gently, free hand moving to pull Kylo until they were more or less facing each other. After a moment of indecision Mitaka leaned in close and pressed his forehead against Kylo’s watching the careful way the dark eyes flickered and focused. “It’s taken me a long time to be comfortable with you two, but I am now,” he let his hand come up to cradle Kylo’s face, thumb stroking along the edge of the scar tissue in the way he knew soothed the ache there. “There’s no one else I would want to have a family with,” Mitaka pressed a light kiss onto the bridge of Kylo’s nose and pulled away. “Besides, I’m not going to show up tomorrow with some random child. It’s just. It’s something to think about,” 

“Does Armitage know your feelings about this?”

“No, but to be fair he can’t spy on my dreams and use them to interrogate me,” Mitaka teased and was rewarded with the corners of Kylo’s mouth twitching upwards. The warrior dipped his head slightly and returned Mitaka’s kiss on his lips.

“I wanted to know what was making you seem so happy,” 

“And what was that?” Hux’s voice cut through the air like a blaster shot. Mitaka fought the urge to tense up at the unexpected noise and failed. He cleared his throat and turned as much as he could to face the Emperor as he walked in from the dressing room. 

Fresh faced and ready to face the morning. Not a single hair was out of place, not a single errant crease marred in his elegant clothing. “Or is it some sort of secret?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. Before Mitaka could open his mouth Kylo was speaking.

“A dream,”

“A dream?” Hux blinked and looked over at Mitaka. Mitaka flushed; he’d expected it to be harder to talk with Kylo about this and was surprised to feel more dread at the prospect of putting it before Hux. The man was the Emperor of the Galaxy. There were those who called him the father of the new Empirical Order. There was no way that someone in his position would. Before his train of thought could really get moving Mitaka felt a nudge on his shoulder. Too light to have been visibly noticeable; enough to make a point. 

“I’ve been thinking about things lately. About us,” Mitaka began and saw the familiar sneer take position on Hux’s face. “And I’ve been looking into. Things,”

“Things?” Hux echoed and now even Kylo had returned to peering at Mitaka. 

“Things like the Asset Reclamation Initiative,” he hesitated and in the pause Hux frowned.

“Why would,” Hux fell silent. The frown softened until it was barely visible. Until Hux’s face looked perfectly blank. “Really?” he asked, in the quiet way of someone that already knows the answer to their question. Mitaka nodded. Beside him on the bench Kylo turned completely, eyes narrowed in confusion. 

“The Asset what?”

“Reclamation Initiative,” Hux’s voice was still slightly ethereal and he cleared his throat with a bit more force than was necessary. “It’s a program I instituted not long after I came to power. It’s meant to find,” and he paused for longer than Mitaka was comfortable with. He still couldn’t read the Emperor’s face. “ _Placements_ for war orphans of the former Republic,” Hux took half a step towards the two seated men and then stopped, as if he were being physically held back. “You want to adopt a child?” 

“Not immediately!” Mitaka said sharply. “It was something that I,” taking in a deep breath Mitaka let his eyes slip closed. It was easier when he didn’t have to look at either of them. “I thought it was something we could consider; if it’s something either of you would one day be interested in,” his eyes opened in time to see Hux turn his gaze to Kylo. As if he’d find a better explanation there. 

“He has this dream of us as a family,” the warrior said. “It’s a nice dream,” Kylo tacked on, his tone of voice fully communicating how lost he felt with the concept. The idea that he could be a part of that.

“That,” and Hux stopped abruptly. He then crossed the last few steps until he was standing in front of the two other men. Each click of Hux’s boots on the marble flooring pulsed in Mitaka’s lungs. “Is something to think on, Dopheld,” he turned back to Kylo who was standing to his feet. “What are your thoughts on this?” It was odd to see Hux so deeply out of his element and Mitaka had to work to quash the tremor of guilt in his chest. 

“You first,” Kylo said suddenly, rising to his full height. Mitaka recognized the stance; far more defensive than Kylo may have realized. Anticipating Hux’s rejection. “Do you want a _family_ with me?” 

“I’m not opposed to the idea,” Hux said equally quickly and something unspoken passed between the two men and Kylo’s sudden stand-offishness was diffused. “I’ll admit, it wasn’t something I believed was even on the table for us,” Hux turned his head back to Mitaka. “I can think of over a dozen reasons for why it would be a terrible decision,” and Mitaka felt his heart sink sickly into his gut, bile rising in his throat to establish equilibrium. Something softer took over Hux’s words then. “And yet all of them seem very petty right now,” he blinked a few times as if he were deeply surprised by the feeling. “We should continue this later, in the evening when we have more time,” and although he didn’t say it aloud, his eyes added on: when I’ve had more time to process this. 

“Right,” Kylo muttered, moving to brush Hux’s shoulder with his own as he passed him. Mitaka watched as Hux avoided the contact and instead darted to place a chaste kiss on Kylo’s cheek. In the still air of the room Mitaka could hear Kylo swallowing heavily. Mitaka rose as well, unconsicously reaching forward to take Kylo’s hand in his own. 

“I think the idea is definitely worth considering, Dopheld,” Hux said finally.

 

When they met later that evening, Kylo was the last to arrive in the room. The datapad he carried with him was open to the Asset Reclamation Intitiative’s application guidelines.

**Author's Note:**

> //makes that weird sobbing/laughing noise that makes everyone uncomfortable


End file.
